Better at Being You than You
by Sunset Miko
Summary: A strange occurrence leads Kagome to see the brothers each a little differently.


I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

This was written for InuComedyClubs's (community./inucomedyclub/) Prov 5, theme Body SWAP.

Golden eyes opened slowly and stared in shock at what he saw. He'd always thought his vision was clear and powerful, but this… it was amazing. He could see the veins on the leaves at the top of the highest trees. He could count the petals on the flowers held in the small hand of an adorable little girl, skipping through a field of flowers in the distance.

A little closer to where he sat he could see the tiny flies swarming around Jaken's head. Apparently the toad hadn't bathed for some time. Inuyasha shuddered in disgust as the scent joined the sight and he wondered if Jaken did it on purpose in hopes of attracting a quick meal. Shaking the thought from his mind he focused on the little girl. At least she didn't smell like pond scum.

He could hear her soft voice as if she was right beside him singing in his ear and he could smell the distinct scent of each different bloom, thanking the gods that he could block out **certain** scents selectively. Along with the aroma of flowers was the soft scent of the little girl who followed his half-brother. He knew that the large two-headed dragon was around somewhere as well and he found it interesting that the beast of burden smelled so much better than his brother's retainer. How could Sesshoumaru stand it?

He could also smell Sesshoumaru, though it was odd. His scent was the strongest of all, covering him head to toe like his own scent should. Even more disturbing was that Inuyasha couldn't detect his own scent at all!

"What the fuck?!" he yelled, instantly drawing the attention of his half-brother's little pack. He jumped to his feet and looked around rapidly, finally noticing how he looked. He was wearing white silk with red flowers, bone armor, and a length of fur, and when he realized he was missing something rather important he shrieked in an unnaturally high tone. "What the hell?! Where's my fucking arm?!"

Jaken was at his side in seconds, eyes wide in confusion. He'd never heard his Lord curse before and certainly had never heard anything even close to the shrieking. He was sure that no **male** creature could **possibly** have made that sound, and yet he'd watched it come out of his great and powerful, vicious and fearless Lord's mouth.

He didn't know what to do. His Lord had been asleep for a very long time and he'd begun to fear that something terrible had happened. With his face pressed to the ground out of respect and fear, mostly fear, he stuttered nervously. "Mi'Lord! What happened? Is everything alright? What do you wish for this Jaken to do?"

Inuyasha, well, Sesshoumaru's face, smirked as the hanyou inside realized just what had to have happened, the only possible option since there was no way in hell the toad would bow before him. The little fucker had run his mouth about how he was a disgusting hanyou and a disgrace to his Lord's powerful bloodline enough times. His smirk widened as the scent of fear reached him. He'd given the toad quite a beating before, but now… now the little shit was on his knees, beaky mouth pressed to the ground in submission. He could have some serious fun with this.

Jaken nearly shit himself as he saw his Lord's smirk. It was never good when Sesshoumaru's lips quirked upward. Either someone was about to die or he was about to be punted across the island or pelted with rocks or stepped on. No, a smirk on the taiyoukai's lips never bode well for the toad.

Inuyasha was thinking about all the things he could do with this strange turn of fate. He'd always been jealous of his elder half-brother, of his power and strength, how everyone feared and respected him and followed his every order without question. Inuyasha finally had the chance to see just how wonderful it really was to be a full demon, a taiyoukai, and he was going to make the most out of it. He had no idea how it had happened or how long it would last so he was going to enjoy every single second of it.

Doing his best to try and speak like Sesshoumaru, he replied. "Jaken," he voice was toneless though it was much harder to keep the laughter out of his voice, the slightly amused sound making the toad shake in his little brown kimono. "This Sesshoumaru has several tasks for you. You would do well not to disappoint me."

"Ye… yes, Mi'Lord. This Jaken will not let you down!"

Inside Inuyasha laughed. This was going to be fun. He never once thought about where Sesshoumaru was if he was in his body, never considering the idea that Sesshoumaru was very likely in the hanyou's form with his pack, with his Kagome. They were likely all unaware of the situation or the possible danger they would face at the hands of the sure to be pissed off taiyoukai. Inuyasha didn't think about anyone but himself, but then what was new about that?

-

Golden eyes opened slowly and a clawed hand was held before his face for inspection. Everything was a little dimmer, a little fuzzier. He took a test sniff of the air, finding that everything smelled weaker, missing all the miniscule nuances he was used to. As he focused on his hearing he felt his ears twitch on top of his head and noticed that he could no longer hear everything he usually could. He did however hear the miko's heartbeat and breathing from where she knelt beside him and smell her sweet scent surrounding him as well.

"Inuyasha? Are you feeling alright? You've been asleep for a long time."

Sesshoumaru looked at her through his brother's eyes, seeing the honest concern and caring there, a twinge of jealousy rippling through him. The half-breed didn't deserve her devotion, not the way he treated her. He had their father's love and their father's most powerful sword. How the hell did the hanyou manage to end up with everything **he** wanted? The miko had captured his attention from the first time he saw her but she only had eyes for Inuyasha. It wasn't fair but now Sesshoumaru had a chance to experience what his brother had and he was going to take advantage of it. He would enjoy every second of it too.

The taiyoukai smirked at her, one fang peeking over his bottom lip. "This Se… er, This Inuy… K'eh, I'm fine, Mik… ah… Kago… Wench." Kagome didn't seem to notice his less than smooth reply, just relieved that he had finally woken up. Her hand brushed his cheek before running fingers through his bangs and he fought back a purr at her gentle touch. No one **ever** touched him, except perhaps Rin, but the miko's touch was special, felt intimate, and he found the feeling rather nice.

"Are you hungry? I can make you some ramen."

He didn't have a clue what ramen was but he was sort of hungry, so he nodded at her, watching as a wide smile spread across her face before she rose and walked away. He studied her every movement as she prepared his food and when she came back and sat beside him, handing him a bowl and chopsticks, he had a hard time focusing on the noodles, thoroughly distracted by her knee touching his. Deciding that he'd better eat what she'd cooked just for him, Sesshoumaru finally realized that he had two arms again, at least for the moment, and he intended to made good use of it. One hand held his chopsticks and he set his bowl in his lap so that the other could rest lightly on her thigh as he tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Thank you," he said politely. "This is very good."

Kagome looked at him in confusion and shock. Since when did Inuyasha say thank you for anything? And why was he touching her like that? Usually the hanyou did everything he could to keep his distance from her when the others were around. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked just as surprised and Kirara eyed him suspiciously. The fire cat knew something was off but she wasn't sure what and even if she did, she couldn't tell anyone anyways.

Miroku glanced at Sango and lifted an eyebrow. "Did he just compliment her cooking?" he whispered, knowing that his hanyou friend could hear him anyway.

Sango nodded. "And he said thank you."

"I think maybe he hit his head," Miroku added while giving Inuyasha a once over, as if checking for obvious injuries or blood, anything to explain the odd behavior.

"If hitting his head made him nicer to Kagome then we should have hit him a long time ago. If only it worked for **you**," she replied with a glare.

Miroku pulled his hand away from her ass where he'd been mere inches from copping a feel and held both hands up in surrender. He didn't need another head injury.

-

Inuyasha was sitting on Ah Un's back with a cranky, pouty look on his face. He'd order Jaken to lead him to Sesshoumaru, no, his, home and wanted to take advantage of being a full demon and save himself the trouble of walking. No matter how hard he tried though, he just couldn't get a youki cloud to form like his bastard brother could. It frustrated the hell out of him. Being Sesshoumaru wasn't as fun if he couldn't even use his powers! He'd almost done it too! He'd been so close. He managed to get about a foot off the ground before he landed less than gracefully on his face in a move that reminded him far too much of being sat. Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble and the face plant he'd simply ordered the two headed dragon to carry him instead while making the toad and the little human girl walk alongside him.

"Hey, fuckhead! How much further?"

Jaken looked at his Lord in shock, mouth open so wide the hanyou could see his tonsils, before stammering a reply. He couldn't figure out what was going on. Lord Sesshoumaru didn't swear and he most certainly knew where his own home was! Something was wrong but he couldn't decide what to do about it. He certainly didn't want to get on his Lord's bad side, especially when he was acting so short tempered. He'd barely healed from the last time he'd been kicked and was not looking for an instant replay.

-

The small pack had decided it was time to move on, despite Kagome's protests that Inuyasha needed to rest. The hanyou insisted that he was fine, wanting everything to seem as normal as possible because he knew he sucked at playing his brother. He just couldn't bring himself to speak so harshly to her and he refused to lower himself by cursing for ridiculous nonexistent reasons. He was usually a calm, quiet demon and it was hard to pretend to be gruff, foulmouthed, and impatient. He was most definitely patient or his little brother would have died at his hand a long time ago.

He knew that the rest of the pack was suspicious and he couldn't really blame them. He should have known better than to thank the miko for anything. It angered him to know that politeness surprised her so much. He wanted to kick his brother's ass. How dare he treat her so poorly and take her for granted? Inuyasha would learn soon enough though. He hoped the hanyou had a good time in his body because it would be that last bit of fun he got.

When this was over and they were back in their own bodies Sesshoumaru intended to teach the half-breed a thing or two about manners and how to treat women, especially women who were so loving and kind and so very devoted. Inuyasha needed to be put over his father's knee and spanked soundly, but since their father wasn't around to do so he figured a good ass kicking would do just as well.

-

Inuyasha, in Sesshoumaru's body, was stuffing his face while sitting in a huge high backed chair. They'd finally arrived at his brother's large extravagant home and the servants were rushing around, trying to meet their Lord's every wish. They weren't used to the taiyoukai asking for such things. He didn't eat human food and he certainly never drank so much! When the hell did he get so rude? They were beginning to worry that something was wrong with him. In the kitchen several servants were whispering back and forth, wondering if he'd somehow been possessed or if this demon in their Lord's seat was an imposter.

He'd demanded that the concubines be summoned to come service him, which made them even more suspicious. Lord Sesshoumaru hadn't had concubines for quite a while now, having dismissed them all nearly a year ago with no explanation, simply saying that he no longer desired their presence. Had he forgotten? How could he not remember his own orders? He'd been quite angry when they told him that there were no concubines left and sent a few of the servants to go acquire him some. The fact that he'd asked for both human and demon females was just one more thing that made no sense. Still, they'd followed his orders, heading out to find what their Lord had demanded as no one was brave enough to stand up to him or question his authority. They liked their heads and necks connected, thank you very much.

"What's taking so fucking long? I'm fucking horny!" Inuyasha slurred angrily. He'd been downing Sesshoumaru's best sake at incredible speed and was now far too intoxicated to bother trying to sound like his ice prick of a half-sibling. They would do as he said anyways, so why bother? "You!" he yelled while pointing at one of the servants. "You, get over here and blow me, now!"

The frightened girl looked around nervously, her eyes begging for anyone to save her. Sure, Lord Sesshoumaru was incredibly attractive, but there was something terribly wrong with him and she had no sexual experience as it was. She was terrified to displease him, having no idea what he might do to her as punishment. No one wanted to get on the taiyoukai's bad side on a good day, and this was most definitely **not** a good day.

Rin had been sent to her room when they'd arrived with Jaken to watch over her and the little toad was pacing the floor, having no idea what to do. It was obvious something was very off with his Lord and as the servants came to report his increasingly strange orders he searched his tiny mind for some idea of what to do. If it really was his Lord then he didn't dare disobey, but if it was an imposter or if something terrible had happened to his Lord then he had to do something!

"Master Jaken," Rin called softly. "Master Jaken, what's wrong with Lord Sesshoumaru? He didn't know which way home was and couldn't even make his little cloud thingie!"

He didn't have it in him to be irritated with the girl, not with so much on his mind. Besides, she was right. Since when did the taiyoukai not know where he lived, where he'd lived for centuries? "I don't know, Rin. I just don't know, but something is definitely going on."

"Rin thinks Lord Sesshoumaru is acting like his brother, the one with the cute ears. He's always so mean to Kagome and she's so nice!"

Jaken gasped. "Take it back girl! Never, ever compare our Lord to the disgusting half-breed!" he yelled. 'Even if it's the truth,' he thought to himself. He'd been thinking the very same thing.

-

Inuyasha had insisted on carrying her as they traveled and while Kagome didn't mind, she couldn't help but notice how he held her differently. His grip on her thighs was much gentler than she was used to and for once she thought that she might not end up with finger shaped bruises. He also he ran slower and seemed almost clumsy, like he couldn't properly control his body. Finally she'd managed to convince him to stop and make camp even though they'd covered very little ground. She was worried about him. He'd been asleep, absolutely dead to the world, for nearly twelve hours and now he was acting funny. If she didn't know better she would say that he wasn't Inuyasha at all.

Sesshoumaru was having a hard time controlling himself. Having her on his back, his hands wrapped around her thighs, was incredibly distracting. He knew she thought something was wrong, just as he knew the others were suspicious, and he needed some way of getting her alone. He absolutely ached for her, both body and mind. The hanyou's pack had no idea, but he did, that Inuyasha had been sneaking off in the night with Kagome and screwing her for weeks now. Why the miko allowed him to touch her at all he had no idea, especially after the first time. Even she didn't know that she wasn't the only one though, that Inuyasha was sneaking off to fuck the corpse as well.

He'd actually spied on them more than once and was just as unimpressed as Kagome was with his brother's performance. The whelp was fast and rough, didn't even bother to warm her up before slamming violently into her body, and he left her bruised, bleeding from where his claws tore into her flesh carelessly, and incredibly unfulfilled. Sesshoumaru wished he could go to her where she laid crying tears of frustration and pain, but she would never have allowed it, would probably have called for her useless lover to protect her from the big bad demon. He also wished he could kick the whelp's ass for treating her so poorly, and someday he would.

Now that he was in the hanyou's body and she believed he was really Inuyasha he intended to show her something. She didn't think she deserved better, had no self-esteem at all thanks to the hanyou. She thought that Inuyasha was the only one for her, that he loved her but just had trouble showing it, and Sesshoumaru intended to prove to her that it wasn't the case at all. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he thought of just what he planned to do to her.

-

The servant girl was saved as the others finally returned with several human and demon whores that were more than willing to serve and service the taiyoukai. "About fucking time!" he yelled before belching loudly. "Take it off, bitches; take it off for your Lord!"

The regular servants looked on curiously as the newly arrived females began seductively removing their clothing piece by piece while their usually dignified and quiet Lord hooted and hollered. The most vulgar things were coming out of his mouth, so much so that he even succeeded in offending the whores performing for him. They couldn't believe what he was saying or how he was acting, and he hadn't even inspected the girls before ordering them to begin. On such short notice, the servants hadn't been able to locate the most beautiful females. Some were downright homely but apparently he didn't care so long as they had the requisite body parts.

He pointed at one of the more attractive of his new entertainment, the selection fairly unimpressive. "You come here and take care of this," he ordered, fumbling with the front of his hakama before finally managing to release his throbbing erection from its bindings. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath as he studied the glory that was his brother's cock. "Damn, he's fucking huge. God, that's not fair." The room's occupants all looked at him strangely and he snapped out of it, realizing he just almost announced that he wasn't Sesshoumaru at all. "Well, what the fuck are you waiting for?! This cock isn't going to suck itself!"

-

Sesshoumaru wondered for a moment how his brother was doing in his body. He was certain there would be serious damage control later, but he wasn't going to worry about it, not when he was right where he wanted to be at the moment. The sun had set shortly after they'd made camp since they'd started out so late in the day when he'd slept through the entire night and morning, probably a side effect of the switch. Once the slayer and monk were out cold, accompanied by the little kitsune, the demon Lord in the hanyou's body took Kagome's hand and pulled her closer.

"I've been waiting for them to fall asleep since I woke up," he whispered in her ear seductively. The miko thought for a moment before nodding and allowing him to pull her to her feet. He was well aware of her hesitance and understood it completely. She didn't really have any reason to look forward to what was coming. She didn't enjoy sleeping with Inuyasha in the slightest, but she couldn't say no. It was the only attention she got from him after all, and she took what she could get.

He led her away from their camp into the darkness of the forest. Knowing just where he wanted to take her he held her hand gently, making sure she didn't trip since she couldn't see a thing. Finally he reached his destination and Kagome gasped, the moonlight pouring into the clearing and reflecting off the pool of crystal clear water, the air glimmering with the cool mist caused by the small waterfall.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in surprise. Inuyasha had never bothered taking her somewhere pretty, comfortable, or romantic, just shoving her to the forest floor, not the slightest bit worried about the rocks and sticks that dug into her back. Whatever happened to him that he was acting so differently, the miko decided she didn't mind a bit. It was a more than welcome change.

-

The chosen female took her place at the hanyou filled taiyoukai's feet, wrapping her lips around his thick cock. Clawed hands fisted in her hair and he moaned and leaned back, allowing her to do her job. His hips lifted to meet her hot mouth and just three thrusts later he blew his load with a snarl of pleasure. The others tried not to laugh at just how fast he'd cum and when he looked up at them he yelled angrily. "Who told you all to stop? Dance for your Lord!" he demanded.

The show continued for a while before Inuyasha demanded another of the females to approach. He wanted to fuck her silly, but was having a hard time… well, getting hard. He ordered her to suck his limp cock and she did so, fighting back her amusement as he growled in frustration when his body, Sesshoumaru's body, refused to behave. All the alcohol in his system made getting and sustaining an erection damn near impossible. It wasn't long before the hanyou wearing a demon suit passed out, stuffed to the brim with food and sake, and he slid out of the chair to the floor oblivious to the laughter echoing in the large room.

Jaken came to see what the ruckus was about and after he was filled in on everything he'd missed he made a decision and gave an order. Since everyone completely agreed with his assessment they didn't hesitate to comply. Who or whatever that thing was, it **wasn't** their dignified, noble, educated, and elegant demon Lord, not a chance in hell.

-

Kagome flinched when arms wrapped around her waist, waiting for his less than gentle handling, but it never came. Instead she felt his nose nuzzle into her hair and his lips press to her throat. His palms slid over her curves, brushing over her soft breasts, making her nipples tighten to hard peaks under his caress. He pulled her shirt slowly over her head, meeting no resistance as she lifted her arms to help him, and he purred happily as she reached behind her and unhooked the strange binding hiding the silky skin of her breasts from him. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground, absolutely baffled by his strange but welcome change in behavior. When she was left in nothing but little white cotton panties he smiled at her and swept her into his arms.

Sesshoumaru lay the miko on a soft bed of grass before stripping out of his, well, his brother's, clothes as well. When he was in nothing but his hakama he crawled up her body, leaving the pants on so she would know that he wasn't just going to thrust into her and fuck her hard and fast like she was used too. He could feel her relax under him and he kissed her lips softly, thrilled when she responded and began to kiss back. Her hands buried themselves in his hair as he moved lower, suckling at her perfect breasts while she mewed in pleasure.

"Inuyasha? Not that I mind, but what has gotten into you?"

He smirked before moving lower, leaving a trail of hot openmouthed kisses across her abdomen. His fingertips slid teasingly over her cotton covered folds, watching as she arched and moaned for him. It could only be better if it was his name she whispered like a mantra, but at the moment everything was perfect. "Something has indeed gotten into this… into me, but what exactly? That, my little miko, is a surprise," he murmured against her barely covered core before he dragged his tongue over her inner thigh, making her gasp at the contact. He touched and teased as she writhed and whimpered, waiting to hear the right words fall from her lips.

"Please, please, I can't take it any more. I need you," she begged him, and he was happy to oblige. Slipping his fingers under the sides of her panties, he peeled them down until she was bare before him, short dark curls moist with her arousal. He slid his fingertips along her folds again, this time slipping between them, flicking over her clit before pressing two long fingers into her tight heat. She cried out in pleasure as his tongue came out to taste her sweetness, sucking at her clit while moving his fingers slowly in and out. "Oh god! Oh god, god, that feels so good! Where did you…? How did you…? When did you…?" Finally Kagome gave up trying to talk, deciding to simply enjoy his touch.

Sesshoumaru smirked smugly as her passage clamped down on his fingers in her first orgasm, the first she'd ever experienced by 'Inuyasha's' hands and the first of many he would bring her to before the night was over. He drank in the ambrosia she released for him and slowly brought her back up to her peak again and again, taking his time, enjoying every second he had with her, not knowing if he would ever get the chance again. Her hands were fisted tightly in his hair as she held him to her, as if making sure he wouldn't pull away, though he had no such intention. Finally she tugged at his hair, trying to pull him up her body, and he repeated his trail of kisses until he found her lips once more.

She was panting, her breasts heaving beautifully, and when she could finally think she stared at him in wonder. "What the hell was that?"

"That, little miko, was what you **should** have been experiencing all this time at these hands." His words didn't quite make sense, but before she could inquire what the hell he meant by that, he rolled them so that her body covered his. When she gave him a questioning look he smirked. "You have yet to **enjoy** this cock inside you. Now is your chance to use this body for **your** pleasure. You have the power to take what you want from it, Kagome. Take what you want, what you need. Experience ecstasy under **your** control."

Again she frowned at the cryptic words but couldn't resist the offer. She'd never felt so amazing before and she needed to feel him inside of her, an incredible empty aching begging to be filled. She helped him loosen his hakama and he slid out of them as much as possible without getting up, and he helped her lift her hips from his as she lined his, Inuyasha's, erection up with her still twitching pussy and lowered her slowly, letting her control the speed of penetration.

Kagome's eyes rolled back in her head as her back arched at the amazing sensation, and she lifted and lowered her body over his, Sesshoumaru in Inuyasha's form helping her but still allowing her to retain full control of speed, depth, angle, and force. It felt good. It didn't hurt like it always had before. It was incredible and she thanked every god that she could think of that Inuyasha had finally changed, finally cared about her pleasure instead of only his.

He watched her as she rode him enthusiastically, a beautiful smile on her face, and he waited. The perfect moment would be coming soon and then he would tell her, show her, just what had 'gotten into' him. She climaxed above him, her entire body shaking with the power of her orgasm, and as she tightened around him, her muscles fighting to hold him deep inside her, no matter how he fought he could not stop the powerful peak that swept over him. He moaned in ecstasy as she collapsed on his chest and for a moment the illusion flickered. Thankfully her eyes were closed, because he wasn't quite ready for the truth yet.

Finally she looked up at him in wonder. "That… you've never… it was amazing. Inuyasha, you've never touched me like that before."

"Kagome," he whispered softly. "**Inuyasha** will **never** touch you like that. He is selfish and careless and holds no remorse for all the times he has hurt you, both emotionally and physically. He did not even worry enough for your safety to check on you when he woke and discovered what had occurred." Kagome's eyes widened in fear and before she could move away he rolled her beneath him, refusing to allow her to escape before he finished saying everything he needed to tell her. "This was the only way I could think of to show you, to make you see just how little he cares… and how much I do."

"Who are you and what did you do with Inuyasha?" the miko yelled as she struggled beneath whoever the hell was holding her down, terrified it was Naraku. He'd taken the form of Inuyasha and Kikyo both to trick each and turn them against each other. Was it possible he'd done it again?

"Calm yourself, Kagome. I would never hurt you."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized that she'd betrayed Inuyasha, that she'd slept with someone else and enjoying it a hundred times more than any of the time she'd been with her hanyou. She watched in shock as he pinched one of the beads of the subjugation necklace and it turned into nothing but dust, leaving a small crystal between his thumb and forefinger. Before she could get a good look at it, he squeezed it and it exploded into bright tiny specks of light that faded away while the male over her that she'd thought was Inuyasha flickered and changed until she could see that if definitely wasn't Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru who still remained fully sheathed in her body and staring deep into her eyes.

"Sess… Sesshoumaru? Why? Why would you do this?"

"It was the only way I could make you see that you deserve so much better than him, that it wasn't supposed to hurt, and that I could and would treat you so much better."

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked, and Sesshoumaru's hopeful look faded back to his cold mask.

"He is most likely taking advantage of the fact that until this moment he appeared to be this Sesshoumaru. He did not come to ensure your safety even though he had to be aware that if he was this Sesshoumaru then I would most likely be him."

Understanding dawned in her eyes and she studied the face above her. His mask was in place, but she could still see something in his eyes and as she remembered his gentle touch, his soft kisses and whispered words, a small smile began to show on her face. "You know, it would have been a lot easier just to talk to me. I bet this took a lot of work."

"It was worth it if you can finally see the truth," he whispered nervously, unsure of just what she meant, if she was turning him away or not, if she still wanted his half brother no matter how horribly he treated her.

"I can," she whispered before pulling him down to kiss her. "But you could always show me again."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her, relieved. "I would love to."

-

Inuyasha groaned in pain as he slowly regained consciousness. His head was pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up. He slowly opened his eyes, relieved to find darkness instead of blinding sunlight. As his eyes adjusted he looked around in confusion. He had no idea how he ended up where he was and had no memory of why his head hurt so damn much. Glancing at his aching body he found that he was half naked, the lower half, and frowned. Slowly his memories returned and upon close inspection the hanyou discovered that he was once again in his own body, unsure whether he was happy about it or disappointed that his fun was over.

Jaken hopped down the steps, ready to check on the fool who had the nerve to impersonate his Lord. Once he'd passed out they'd dragged him down into the dungeons and tossed him into a cell, waiting for their **real** Lord to return and decide what to do with him. Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed behind him, having been filled in completely on everything the hanyou had done after he woke up with his brother's body, and when they reached the bars keeping Inuyasha locked inside, the miko couldn't help but laugh.

"So, did you have fun playing the big bad demon Lord?" she asked between chuckles. The half-demon snarled at his brother who had his arm around **his** Kagome.

"What the fuck are you doing with him, Kagome? Come on! Get me out of here so I can kick his ass!"

"Weren't you worried about us, knowing that who we thought was you was actually Sesshoumaru?"

The hanyou stammered while searching for an answer, some excuse, but before he could think of anything her scent caught his attention. "You fucked him," he growled dangerously.

"Actually, I fucked **you**… or at least I **thought** it was you… the **first** time."

Sesshoumaru chuckled as she turned around and started back up the stone steps. "It appears little brother that this Sesshoumaru is much better at being you than you are at being me. In fact, I am better at being you than you are at being yourself. Somehow I am not surprised." The hanyou snarled and swore as the taiyoukai turned and started to walk away. "You'll have to excuse me Inuyasha. I must get back to Kagome. She's absolutely insatiable and I don't want to keep her waiting."


End file.
